A Second Chance
by RavenclawRebel
Summary: Melody is 16 years old when she is involved in a car crash and nearly dies. Will the Cullens save her? Much better than it sounds! R&R please! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this! I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Remembering**

Pain. That was the first thing I felt on my return to consciousness. Overwhelming, mind numbing _pain_. What caused this pain? I searched my mind, dimly aware of the fact that I was in a tangled heap on the ceiling, now the bottom, of the family Suburban. My mind yielded no answers to my search… There was a barrier preventing me from reliving what had happened. I gathered up my strength and fought the barrier, flinching from the pain. With a gasp, the barrier broke and a flood of memories burst forth.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

We were rocketing down the snowy highway, our spirits high. It was Christmas and we were on our way back home from a Christmas dinner at my Uncle's house. Emily and Daniel, my younger siblings (who were twins), were in good spirits. My mom was reading a magazine, and dad was driving. Me? I was gazing out of the window, watching snowy fields flash past.

"Mel, what are you staring at?" Little Emily asked. I jerked out of my trance and ruffled her blonde hair.

"I'm gazing at the snow, Em!" I whispered, a smile on my lips.

The highway was unusually deserted. Not a car was in sight, and therefore we had no warning of the danger ahead.

"The snow?" She whispered back, tugging at a lock of my waist length black hair. That's when everything went wrong, terribly wrong. The Suburban hit a large patch of ice and careened out of control. It swerved across the highway wildly. I saw the ditch and before I knew it, we were rolling and flipping only to come to a rest suddenly. Emily and Daniel's tiny hands were clenched in mine, limp and unresponsive. The world spun sickeningly and everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Review, please! Tell me if I should continue! I want to, but if no one likes it, I won't. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was going to wait until I got more reviews, but this has been bouncing around my skull ceaselessly. So, enjoy and please review! I own nothing! Only the characters that you don't recognize are mine! **

**Help**

I struggled with the seatbelt, trying to unbuckle it with no avail. It was twisted helplessly around me, and with an arm that felt as if it was broken, trying to get free was a lost cause. I wiped blood and dirt out of my face with my uninjured arm, dropping my Emily and Daniel's hands in the process. Praying that they were still alive, I glanced over.

Both were lifeless. I panicked; they couldn't be dead! Tears seeped out of my eyes and I struggled to hug them one last time. That was when I saw Emily's erratic breathing and heard Daniel's heavy panting. I exhaled in relief, glad that they were alive. I focused on the task at hand, trying again to get free so I could free my siblings.

A car zoomed by on the highway; I tensed, expectant. Would it stop and help? The car didn't slow and I didn't breathe until I was certain it was gone.

"Why?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. With trembling fingers and the knowledge that I was losing strength and blood rapidly, I pulled out my phone. I didn't pay attention to the speed dial key I punched. With the world fading to black yet again, there was the nagging doubt that I wouldn't be able to stay focused and give my location.

"Hello, Melody." It was my English teacher, the young Ms. Dawson. I had programmed her number into my phone when a select group of students, me included, had gone to a Literature event in New York.

"Please help…" I whispered. "Car crash…highway…" There wasn't much to see now. Everything was black but I was still aware of cars passing without pause on the highway and the panicked shouts of my teacher.

"Melody! Melody! Melody Hunter!" I couldn't find the strength to answer; it was taking all of my efforts to remain aware.

Her voice rang in my ears as I lost the battle.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Review please! The next chapter might have the Cullen's in it...Or the chapter after! :) **

**And I'll be holding a create a vampire contest! YOU decide what he looks like, his name, and his powers! Whoever has the best male vamp will have said vamp in my story! Please participate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got no reviews for the last chapter… It saddens me… Please review! It really does make me happy! Constructive Criticism only! Thanks for the advice and encouragement, TheFictionGeeksofDoom! **

**Rescue**

"Do you think anybody survived?" That was the first thing I heard on my return to awareness. "Look at the state of the car!"

"But I got a call from Melody… She was alive! I swear it!" Huh. What was Ms. Dawson doing here?

"But could she be alive now?" The first voice asked.

"You're the healer, Carlisle, not me." Dr. Cullen was here? What was going on?

"You're absolutely right, Anne." Dr. Cullen said. "Edward, Bella, try to get everyone out… Carefully please!"

"Of course," Bella answered. I heard the snow crunch under their feet and the front door open. "Oh my…" Bella murmured. She muttered something in a quick, light voice to Edward. They pulled something, someone, out of the car and repeated the process on the other side.

"Let's check the back." I winced at the sudden rush of freezing air as my mangled door was opened. "She's alive, but barely." Someone, Edward I assumed, called out. "And her siblings…" His voice trailed off and I was pulled gently out of the car and laid on the snow.

I heard Dr. Cullen gasp. "Her arm!" He moaned. "Only venom can save it now."

"You're not thinking of biting her, are you?" Ms. Dawson asked, shock coloring her voice. What was wrong with my arm? Sure, it hurt like hell, but surely it would heal? And why on Earth would they _bite _me?

"Not if I can save her, I won't. I refuse to tran-"

"Shh! She might here! She can't find out!" This was getting more and more confusing. I struggled to understand through the fog in my brain. My parents and siblings… Had they survived?

"Carlisle… This one is dead…" Edward said slowly, as if he were fighting back tears.

"To die so young…" Dr. Cullen's voice trailed off. "And the other?"

"Clinging to life by a thread."

I panicked. Who had died? Who? Which twin had died? Daniel was the blonde haired angel with sea blue eyes, the one who was always there and always understood… Emily… Em…Emma. Sweet Emma with the outgoing nature, my best friend, though she was seven and I was sixteen. Surely they didn't die!

Tears cascaded down my cheeks and the voices froze.

"She didn't need to hear that." Bella said sadly. "Poor girl…"

"The one that died, are you sure-?"

"Dead as can be… And venom won't work." Edward added as if answering an unspoken question. "The girl- Melody did you call her?- is very aware. She's panicking and seems to think that her arm is fine, although it hurts." He chuckled darkly. "And the ambulance is coming."

The voices faded again as I drew within myself. Who had died? Who?

"Should we tell her?" Edward asked. "She keeps repeating the question."

Was I saying it out loud? I didn't think I was… Unless Edward was reading my mind. Which was utterly impossible.

"No, don't tell her. Wait until she recovers."

"If she recovers." Bella added.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Review please! And don't forget about my create a vamp contest thingy! Happy last day of November! LOL! 26 days until Christmas! Whoo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update sooner! Exams are starting soon, and I've NEVER had so much homework! Don't get me started on the tests… I have **_**4**_** on Tuesday… Anyways, I won't be updating next week, because I'll be studying… I'll try to update on the 18****th****! Enjoy this short (sorry, but I do have to study!) update!  
**

**Grief**

Awareness came slowly. Dimly I remembered hearing the wail of the ambulance sirens as the pulled up and being loaded onto a stretcher. I remembered feeling the prick of a needle, and then the release of pain and the feel of sleep and comfort.

So where was I now? Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes and gazed around the bland room with the white walls. I was in a hospital. I tried to move my bad arm, but found it restrained by a heavy white cast. My head was wrapped up like a turban and I was covered in IV's.

"Should we tell her?" Bella Cullen's voice drifted through the open doors. Obviously she didn't know I was awake.

"I don't know…" Carlisle hesitated. "Can you imagine how she would feel?"

"But the funeral is tomorrow!" Bella hissed.

"Bells, dear, you shouldn't have said that. Melody is awake and listening to our conversation." Edward's musical voice cut in. How did he know I was awake?

"Who died?" I called out, apprehension coloring my voice.

They walked into the room then, all of them indescribably gorgeous. There was Bella, with her waist-length mahogany hair and golden eyes. Edward, the beautiful god with bronze hair and copper eyes, the one who always seemed to know what I was thinking. Renesmee, with the curly copper hair and brown eyes. She was the youngest, only twelve or so. I was shocked when Miss Dawson walked into the room; I had no idea she was on friendly terms with the Cullens. But, then again, she seemed to fit in: She had the same cold and pale skin and copper eyes. She also had the same tired appearance as the others, almost as if she never got enough sleep. Ms. Dawson had long auburn hair that ended mid back.

"Melody," Ms. Dawson paused, obviously not wanting to say anything. She shot a pleading glance at the blond Carlisle, who turned and walked out of the room, Edward at his side.

"Your parents and Daniel are dead." Bella said bluntly, not quite covering the pain she still felt over her parents' sudden death in a plane crash.

"Dead… Dead?" I repeated numbly. Daniel, mom, and dad were dead? How could they be? Just a few days ago we had been decorating the Christmas tree and laughing! I shook my head slowly. "…No…" And then I was screaming my pain to the heavens and cursing the gods who had allowed my family to die. How could they?

A nurse ran in and shot an accusatory glance at Bella, who had retreated to a corner, clutching Renesmee to her side.

"Wait!" The little girl ordered. The nurse froze and backed away from my side, lowering the needle in the process. With a small smile on her lips Renesmee walked to my side and placed a warm hand on my face. I stopped shouting and gasped. I saw my parents, smiling and laughing. It was right before the family Christmas dinner… Mom had been baking a cake when Dad had wandered in with a snowball in his hands. He had thrown it at mom, who had then thrown batter at him. That was when Daniel and Emily had run in and joined the food fight. I was lingering in the background, smiling slightly at my family's antics.

The memory faded away, leaving with it a sense of calm, though the grief was still there. Belatedly I realized that the nurse had pricked me with the needle.

"Thanks, Nessie." I whispered as I fell asleep. I felt her warm hands wipe my tears away, after giving me a gentle hug.

"You'll be just fine." She whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Renesmee watched Melody sleep and smiled. She turned to Bella, a hopeful expression on her face. "Will you make her a vampire, Mama? I like her."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: All advice is most welcome, and thanks for all the amazing reviews! Keep reviewing please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, an update! This one will be slightly longer, but still short, as I have exam study guides to complete! Please review, they really make me happy, and I want to be happy when I go to my first exam on Monday! And if you'd please read the story my friend wrote and posted on my site, I'd be most thankful! Enjoy and review! **

**Giving Up**

I stood in the rain in front of my family's tombstones. The funeral had been over for at least two hours and everyone had left. Everyone but the Cullen's that is. It was weird, the way they watched and judged my every move. It was as if they were waiting for some sign. Sighing, I knelt down and lightly traced the inscription on Daniel's grave:

_Beloved son and treasured brother of the Hunter family. Rest in peace for all eternity. _

I hadn't heard anything about Emily, and the Cullen's sure as heck weren't revealing anything to me. Absentmindedly, I cradled my shattered right arm. The Dr. Cullen had told me that it was going to have to be amputated, unless… I would never know the other option, since Edward had cut across his words with a warning hiss.

"You look lonely." I whirled around and gazed up at the tall and stunning figure. He was easily over six feet and absolutely gorgeous. His hair gleamed gold in the faint light, and his eyes shone the color of molten gold. He was literally gold, except for his pale skin and clothes, that is.

"Who… Who are you?" I managed to choke out.

He grinned. "Andrew Hanover. I'm Alice's…." His voice trailed away and he hesitated.

"He's my brother." Alice said, appearing suddenly at Andrew's side. "And it's time you went back to the hospital."

"But, I want to stay longer!" I protested.

"No, your arm isn't getting any-" She broke off and a far away look came into her eyes. She shook her head after a moment and started towing me to the car. "Edward, make sure this girl eats!"

***

Three weeks had passed since the funeral, three long and tiring weeks. The reality of my family's death had sunk in two weeks ago and I hadn't stopped crying yet. I refused to eat and wished for relief from the pain of their passing. Every thought of them pained like a rusty and sharp knife was carving a hole in my skin. The Cullen's had become worried; they'd tried to force me to eat, but I repudiated. They couldn't make me, no matter how much they wanted to. I'd grown hungrier as the days had passed, first one week, then another. I knew I was getting closer to the edge that was death, the blackness of death, but I didn't care. My parents and siblings were gone. What was there to live for?

"Your sister isn't dead. Whatever gave you that impression?" Edward said from beside Alice's bed. I'd left the hospital and gone to live at their house two days after the funeral, and for that I was grateful. I didn't ever want to go back to my house.

I growled at him. Knowing Edward, he was probably saying that to get me to eat.

"I'm not. She really is alive, and if you eat, you'll see her again."

"Get out of my head! I don't know how you do it, just get out!" The effort to shout left me panting and out of breath. The world spun and I shut my eyes. Not for the first time, I wished for food, but I wasn't going to cave.

"She's getting weaker." Andrew said. My heart fluttered hyperactively.

"I know that!" Edward snarled. "Heal her!"

"I can't heal starvation; surely you know that." He paused. "Why do you care so much, when you have your Bella and Nessie?"

"Nessie has grown attached to her and Emily. That's why." It was as if I weren't in the room any longer, as if I weren't there.

"She won't live much longer, and neither will Emily. We can still save her." Andrew tugged at the neck of his turtleneck sweater, clearly uncomfortable.

"She's only sixteen, and Emily is eight, and could still be considered an immortal child." His voice cracked. "You know how much trouble that caused us, and you weren't there."

"Change the girl then. She'll just be miserable, compared to the happiness she'd feel if Emily were to live."

"Change me? What are you talking about?" I whispered, confused. They jumped and looked around.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Andrew said guiltily.

"It didn't sound like it."

"Andy, should we tell her?" Edward asked. In response, Andrew sighed, his body sagging.

"Melody, we're vampires."

**A/N: Please, please review!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: An update! Exams are basically over, so I decided to update… This is a filler (sorry)… I just need to get my chaotic thoughts in order before I move along with the story! As I've said before, if you have any advice, please don't hesitate to tell me! I might need it! So, enjoy, and please review!**

**The Past**

**Andrew's** **POV**

Even as a mortal child I had had unusual abilities. I could ease someone's pain by laying a hand on their shoulder, and harm someone by a simple look. It made it hard to make friends, knowing that if I got angry they would feel true pain. I stayed away from people, speaking only to my family.

When my family got tickets to sail on the Titanic I refused to go. Why should I go? I would be trapped on the ship and my temper was all the more likely to flare.

"Andy, please go!" My sister, Miranda, had begged. I relented sullenly. I would go, but I wouldn't be happy. And then, a few days into the maiden voyage on the Unsinkable Ship, it hit an iceberg…. Miranda and I were wandering the prow of the ship when it hit. Mom and Dad were below deck and they didn't get out; they ended up drowning along with many other third class passengers. When the ship sank Miranda and I managed to hang onto a large door. I was near death when _they_ came. Miranda was already dead, her lips blue and her grey eyes forever unseeing.

The vampires were swimming in the water, looking for humans with gifts.

"This one has a gift…" A girl, Jane, said.

"Is he alive?" Aro asked, excitement visible in his coal-black eyes. I felt a twinge of fear: after watching my sister die, and be unable to help it, all I wanted to do was join her quietly in death.

"Barely." The bored voice came from Marcus, a bland expression on his face as he treaded water.

"What is the gift?" Aro pressed, glancing at Eleazar.

A shocked expression crossed Eleazar's pale face. "The… The Look of Death…And the Healing Touch…" He said slowly, hesitantly, as if he didn't-couldn't-believe the words.

Jane snorted, her angelic face contorted with jealousy.

"Jane, dear, let's not get jealous!" Aro cooed. "We'll take him back to land and transform him, shall we?"

At this point the conversation became background noise as the world faded. I dimly remember being carried back to Italy, arriving there faster than I thought possible at the time. The pain of the vampire bite is but a blur in my memory. I don't think I felt any pain. But human memories are weak, and not as clear as vampire memories.

Life as a vampire… That was different. I refused to live with the Volturi, having, like Carlisle, a caring nature. I didn't want to cause anyone pain intentionally, and draining their body of blood for food repulsed me. So, I left. Aro hated to see me go, but after I killed a few members of his guards, he surrendered and let me leave. I exercised my powers with caution, and learned that they had limitations.

For example, I could heal a person that was dying, but if they were on the edge, if they walked Death's line, I was powerless to save them, be they mortal or immortal. I could kill a human with a single glare, but with vampires I could only kill the ones without special gifts.

I wandered alone for many years, using animal blood for sustenance. I found the Cullen's in the 1950's and we became close friends, close enough to be called family. I make it a point to meet up with them every now and then, to get the news and to catch up with them. I was ecstatic when Edward found his Bella… It made a nice change to the family. They were happy and whole, and Renesmee made them happier. But one question lingered: Where was my happy ending?

**A/N: I thought you'd enjoy getting to know Andrew Hanover! Just background information, so you wouldn't get confused! So… Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! This will most likely be my last update for the next couple of weeks, since I'm going skiing and won't be back until after the New Year… So Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and enjoy! Review please!**

**Revelations**

I looked from Edward's to Andrew's face. It couldn't be true, could it? _Vampires_? I snorted mentally and saw Edward smirk, though the concerned expression never left his face. Andrew tugged yet again on the collar of his turtleneck as the awkward silence lengthened.

Bella appeared at Edward's side and snaked her arm around his waist. She whispered something in his ear and he growled in response.

"Alice…" The growl was a warning and tinged ever so slightly with disbelief.

"That's what I saw." Alice's high soprano voice said reproachfully. "Don't blame me; blame Andrew."

"What did I do?" Andrew asked, glancing from Alice's amused expression to Edward's annoyed one. I found my voice at last and cleared my throat. Instantly all eyes were on mine.

"Vampires?" I asked. "How is it even possible?" I didn't wait for an answer. "I want to see Em. Now."

"Melody…." Andrew looked uncomfortable. "Your sister is fine. Well, she would be fine…"

"Will be fine." Alice corrected.

"NO!" Edward roared. I jumped, getting more confused by the second. My stomach growled and the world spun, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in several weeks. "We can't change Emily! The Volturi…"

"She turns nine in two weeks. If we can keep her alive until then, maybe the Volturi won't consider her a child." Alice said gently.

"Nine is hardly better than eight, Alice." Edward forced the words through his teeth.

"I'm really confused! What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted.

"We're vampires, you and your sister are dying, and we're debating whether or not to make you one of us." Edward answered coldly and shortly. I was stung by his harsh words. I drew the sheets up to my chest and glared at the down pillow sulkily.

"Don't be mad…" Alice began. "I see you and your sister becoming one of us. Just so you're not confused: I'm Alice and I see the future. Edward here can read minds." I rolled my eyes and the pixie like girl grinned. "Jasper, my mate, can change your emotions. Andrew… Andrew can heal with a touch and kill with a glare. Bella has a shield and Renesmee can show you what she's thinking."

"How do you make me a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"We bite you." She answered simply. "And I can see you becoming a vampire tomorrow. As in, we'll bite you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow…?" So soon? Why? Was I that close to death?

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The girl, Melody, was scared. I could tell. Alice had left the room to talk to Jasper and Bella had taken Edward away to find out what he disliked about Melody. And me? I was leaning against the doorframe watching Melody sleep. The harsh lines hunger left on her young face had disappeared in her peaceful slumber, but I could still feel her spirit slipping away at an alarming rate that was growing faster by the second. Her will to live was barely existent now. Was Alice wrong? Would we end up biting her tonight?

"Alice!" I hissed, alarmed as I felt the girl's will to live evaporate.

"Yes?" She appeared at my side as silently as a ghost.

"I'm biting her. Now."

"Andrew, are you sure? Maybe she wants to die!"

I ignored her and walked to Melody's side. Her breathing was harsh and ragged and her eyes rolled wildly. What had happened to disturb her peaceful slumber? Without hesitation I leaned down and placed my cool lips against the hollow of her neck and bit down.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I'll update as soon as I get back in 2009! LOL! Review, please! It'll inspire me! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes, I said that I'd update next year… And that I updated a few hours ago, but I honestly wanted to give you another update for the holidays! And as one of my reviewers asked, yes, I want this to be an Andrew/Melody fic. That could change though, just so you know. The story dictates me; I don't dictate it. So, enjoy this last update before the New Year, and please, please, please review! Cookies for all who do! If I get 20 reviews by the New Year I may place all my reviewers in my story! **

**New Pain**

I felt cool lips brush the hollow of my neck, and the feel of the lips felt heavenly in contrast to my feverish skin. I could feel myself slipping away, and I knew that I was powerless to prevent my death. That was about when the pain began. There was fire coursing its way through my veins, carving a path of pain. As enveloped as I was in pain, I couldn't feel the prick of the needle, but I was aware enough to resent the choking weight of the blackness that pressed down on me. I couldn't move; I couldn't breathe! I was losing myself in the darkness…. My thoughts swirled chaotically in the strangeness of the pain and the engulfing black of nothingness. I tried to open my mouth to scream, but I couldn't find my mouth… I couldn't find my_self_… What was going on? Was morphine doing this to me? Was Edward nearby? Would he hear my desperate thoughts and understand?

Would Edward help? Would he pity me or would he stand by coolly and watch as I surrendered to the dark nothingness?

Hours passed slowly, tinged with growing pain of the vampire venom. As soon as I located my mouth and the crushing blackness lifted I opened my mouth and screamed: a loud, desperate, bloodcurdling scream of terror and fear. I felt a hand rub soothing circles on the back of my hand, and the hand was as welcome as water was to a parched throat. The hand was a patch of ice amidst the burning of the fire through my veins.

My screaming soon ceased to be replaced with a rough whimpering as I slowly lost the use of my voice. "Help…" I croaked. "Kill me now!" I begged.

"Shh…" A voice always murmured. "Not long now… Only one more day…" I recognized the voice as Andrew's. But I couldn't stand one more day of agony. Was Emily going through the same pain? I listened, but I couldn't hear her screams.

Soon I didn't feel the need to whimper or beg for death. I felt different, stronger, even. I could block the pain and reflect on my human life, watch the foggy memories of my past life as I waited for the pain to end. I was tired of the pain and thirsty. I'd never been so thirsty! It was an irritating itch that wouldn't go away no matter how much I scratched at my neck.

"Five more minutes." Alice's high soprano voice announced quietly. "I'd be careful if I were you. She seems… odd…"

"Odd how?" Andrew asked.

"Odd as in extremely crazy newborn odd."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Want me to get Jasper?" Alice suggested.

"Yes, please."

I heard her light footsteps dance away and down the stairs. And then, abruptly, my heart stopped beating and the pain vanished. I was shocked. Warily, I opened my eyes and gazed around.

Everything was so clear and perfect… So different from the view from human eyes.

"Melody?" Andrew asked slowly. I tensed and twisted off the bed, a growl ripping through my throat. I inhaled deeply as I glanced around, meeting Andrew's shocked gaze briefly before the sweet, irresistible scent of human blood took over me. Unthinkingly, stupidly, I surrendered to my senses and ran at lightning speed to Esme's room. Lying on the large king sized bed was Emily, weak and frail looking even in sleep, her blonde hair a sweaty mass fanned out on the pillow. I didn't stop to think, the thought never crossed my mind that this was my sister; I didn't care about Andrew's roar of "STOP HER!" I threw off the arms that held me back from the pull of desire that was human blood and made my way to my sister's side. Sleepily, she opened her eyes. I watched as her sky blue eyes met my fevered red ones and widened in fear. "Mel… What are you doing?" She whimpered. I ignored her and bent down to drink her blood and soothe the ragged thirst.

**A/N: Review! If I get the 20 reviews before Christmas, I'll be nice and update to get rid of this cliffhanger. So, review, please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I didn't get 20 reviews! :*( Oh well. Since I left off on a cliffhanger, here's the next chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed, and I'll try to stop ending on cliffhangers! Enjoy, and PLEASE review! Let's shoot for ten reviews this chapter, shall we?**

**My Funeral**

For a second all I could taste was Emily's sweet blood. Then the taste of disease filled my mouth. I pulled away in disgust, sweeping my blood red hair out of my face. The large room was deathly silent and the sound of Esme's silent sobs filled the room. Emily was whimpering, gazing at me with pain filled eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me she was sick?" I turned to Andrew, repulsed with what I had done to my sister.

"Your… Your… Hair…" was all Andrew could say.

"She looks human, too." Bella chimed in. "Is that her power, you think?"

"Changing her appearance at will?" Edward turned to Carlisle. "That'd be a helpful power… But is it possible?"

"I bit my sister and drank some of her disease ridden blood…Does NO ONE CARE?!" I roared, losing my patience. Who cared about my stupid power?!

"Oh… Yes… Emily…" Carlisle said, embarrassed. Stupid, easily distracted vampires, I thought savagely.

"Carlisle, I think it's too late." Edward put in after stifling a chuckle. Stupid mind-reading vampire.

"But the Volturi… She's still an immortal child…" Jasper said.

"I don't see them coming. As long as we keep her a secret (and if Mel's power can change the appearance of others) they won't come." Alice chimed confidently. I growled and swept from the room, no longer feeling the pull of Emily's blood. I didn't want to my sister to be a vampire! Heck, why couldn't I have died in the car wreck like everyone else?

"Melody." Andrew's voice came from behind me. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard him following me. I turned slowly; wincing as the sound of my sister's screaming filled the air.

"Yes?"

"I know being a vampire wasn't what you planned on in life. Edward can read minds, as you know, and saw that you'd always dreamed of being on Broadway. And you think that by becoming a vampire, that dream becomes moot. But that's not true. You'll be a danger to the community for a few years, but look at Carlisle. He's a doctor! With your power, you could change your appearance to make it look like you're aging! It won't be hard to get on Broadway. Not as a vampire."

I blushed, aware that my hair was turning bubblegum pink. "Really?"

"Yes, really. We just need to work on your self-control." He paused, and I knew that couldn't have been the only reason why he came down. "Mel… We need to let the public know that you died. It's the only way. Jazz will be nearby, controlling your thirst during your funeral…"

"Wait…" I paused and collapsed on the soft-carpeted stairs. "You want me to lie in a coffin and pretend to be dead? After everyone's seen me alive and well at my family's funeral?"

"Yes… It's the only way to keep the Volturi from coming. If they think that Carlisle didn't change the survivors, they won't come. Please?"

"Fine. When's my funeral?"

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

A few days later I lay in a large mahogany coffin. I had altered my appearance to resemble my human self with cuts and bruises scattered like salt over my body.

It was hard to sit still as friends, family, and neighbors cried over my "dead" body.

"She was a great friend!" Eve, a close friend of mine sobbed. I heard several people come up and sniffed the air silently. The fire in my throat was muted by Jasper's power.

"Miss Melody was a great student and a joy to us teachers." Great, the teachers had come. At least they liked me, and that was a surprise. I never tried to be a teacher's pet; I just couldn't see any reason to hate them for doing their job. It must have been hard, knowing that most every student hated your guts.

"Yeah, she was always nice to us… Aren't student supposed to hate us?" The drama teacher, Mr. White, was confused, as always.

The teachers left, sobbing, but talking together in low voices. Jeesh! Did teachers always go everywhere in packs?

I felt a warm human hand caress my cheek and I tried not to flinch from my stiff position.

"I'm going to miss you, Mel… I really l-loved you." I stifled a sob. The hand belonged to Fred, my boyfriend of three years. I tried not to lean in to his touch, which was nearly impossible. Andrew growled from somewhere in the line. That was odd. Why would he care about what Fred did, unless… Unless he really loved me. I shoved the preposterous thought away. What did Andrew see in me? Besides, he was only a friend to me and never would be more. Fred was the only boy I would ever love, had ever loved. And now I would never see him again. The boy left, weeping, but trying not to show it.

Andrew was next in line. "You're doing a great job." He whispered, leaning in close on the pretense of wiping a strand of black hair from my face. "Your dress is lovely, by the way." I smiled slightly to show I had heard. I was wearing a long white dress with pink ribbon around the dress. It was similar to the dress Rose wore when the Titanic hit the iceberg. I knew that I would never throw the dress out. Andrew left and I composed my face to the restful expression it had been wearing before.

I grew bored as more and more people passed me by. Finally the line ended and my casket was shut, leaving me locked inside until the Cullen's deemed the time right to free me. I stretched luxuriously inside the extra roomy coffin; my fingers brushed parchment and, curious, I pulled the heavy envelope towards me.

_Melody, I didn't plan on you dying… I figured we had our whole life to live together and I was going to wait until college to do this. But now you're dead, and I'll never see your smiling face again. I also know you'll never read this. I couldn't help but write a final letter to you anyways. I tried to give a similar letter to you at the hospital, hoping that you would live. But no luck there; they said you had been moved and were dying. So I wrote this letter instead. I wanted you to marry me so bad! Why did you die, Mel? Why? There will never be another girl like you. I love you, and look forward to the day when I will see you again. _

_Love, now and forever, _

_Fred. _

I shook the envelope and a delicate ring fell out. It was an amethyst, surrounded by smaller diamonds. I slid it onto my finger in a daze. Fred was going to propose to me. Sure, he was going to propose in college, but still. I was too far lost to hear the thuds of earth hitting my coffin. Only when I was sure I was six feet under did I begin to sob. Dry tearless sobs that didn't relay the pain I felt.

**A/N: There you go! An update! Review and I'll update sooner! Remember, I need ten reviews. So, hit the button that says review! Happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to the people to reviewed! Only four… But the story was begging to be updated! So please, I want more than four reviews this time! **

**nickie carc: Thanks for the awesome review! That was really sweet!**

**Please enjoy, and review! Review and I update sooner! Check out my poll, please!**

Adjusting

I stuffed Fred's letter into my pocket and composed my face as the Cullens dug me out. I concentrated for a moment, concentrating solely on changing back to my vampire appearance.

"What's the ring for?" Andrew asked when I had been dug out of the hole.

"Nothing… Just a trinket I found in the coffin." I lied easily, begging Edward mentally to not mention Fred's letter. He nodded silently, taking Bella's arm and disappearing with Jacob and Renesmee into the shadows.

"Let's go home. Please. This dress is amazingly beautiful, but I need to put some jeans on." I changed the subject. "Is Emily better?"

*********************************

The years passed slowly. I watched Fred from a distance; I watched him grow from a gangly teen to a confident (but still sad) young adult.

I adjusted with ease to the Cullen's eating habits, but I still slipped up a few times. No one could be as Mary Sue-ish as Bella had been in that area. When Fred went to college I begged Andrew to let me go to the same college as him, arguing that I wanted to have the experience.

"Fine." Andrew relented. "But you'll have to alter your appearance. Focus on tanned skin; don't let it sparkle in sunlight. You'll have to eat, which, I suppose, is no problem for you." He was right. I loved human food still and preferred it to animal blood, even though I needed the blood to survive.

Emily was still struggling to adapt to our ways, she slipped up so often it was a miracle the Volturi hadn't come yet. I begged Andrew once, after a particularly nasty slip up, to kill Emily. After a shocked silence he agreed. It hadn't worked. Apparently Emily had some power that hadn't appeared as of yet. I was wary of Emily, wary of her utter beauty, of her deceiving innocence. I couldn't trust my sister, though I would do anything to protect her.

"Are you going to college, Mel?" Emily's high voice trilled from the top of the stairs. Her platinum hair flowed loosely past her shoulders and her blood red eyes examined me curiously. I swallowed and took an unnecessary breath.

"Yes, I want to go." I answered.

"Where?"

"Sewanee, in Tennessee. Fred is going there." The last part slipped out, and I glanced at Andrew's impassive face. I loved Andrew; you couldn't deny that, but Fred as part of my human life. A part I didn't want to lose. I shook my head and stood on my tiptoes to kiss Andrew's silky cheek. He smiled and caught my hand in his.

"I'll go with you. I need to help you with your diet anyway!" He smiled cheekily.

"Okay," I agreed easily. "You can help me choose my appearance!"

In the end we had decided that I should be tall, almost six feet, with vibrant green eyes, fiery red hair, and lightly tanned skin with a sprinkling of freckles. My name was to be Catherine Johnson, Cat for short. Andrew would keep his name, along with Edward and Bella who had decided last minute to come with us. Bella would be posing as Andrew's sister and I would be posing as Edward's. Emily was left in the care of Carlisle and Esme, who seemed to understand her better than me.

***********************************

We arrived at Sewanee a week later. The campus was breathtaking: it was like a scene straight from Harry Potter. Tall Gothic buildings supplied the dorms and classrooms. The chapel was huge. The ceiling was far above our heads and supported by crisscrossing arches. Beautiful stained-glass windows filtered sunlight and shadows. (**A/N: I've only been to Sewanee twice, so forgive me for the lack of detail)**

I stepped out of my vintage bug with an apprehensive breath. Hopefully I wouldn't go psycho and massacre half of the student body. Edward grinned at me, catching my thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, sis." He ruffled my hair. "If you do get crazy and bloodthirsty, I'll let you kill a quarter of the students before stopping you."

I glared at him. "Thanks." I was about to say more when a familiar blond head caught my eye. Fred was gazing at the Cullens, and me, in shock. More than anything I wanted to run into his arms and embrace him. But I couldn't, no matter how much the thought tempted me. The ring on my finger glinted in the sunlight, drawing Fred's curious gaze. I slid my hand into Andrew's desperate for Fred to not see the ring.

"He won't recognize you." Andrew whispered, tugging on his turtleneck.

I sighed. "I know." Edward hissed as Fred began walking towards us, pushing past the crowds of students.

"But he recognizes us. He can tell we haven't aged." Edward's voice was bleak. If Fred found out that we weren't human…

"What are we going to do?"

**A/N: Please review! Reviews really motivate me to write better chapters! Next chapter will be Mel's college years and a sneak peek at her Broadway career… And then maybe the Volturi will appear in the next few chapters…. Please review and vote on my poll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow… One review for my last chapter… Did no one like it? Finger Cracker, for being my lone reviewer on the last chapter and for reviewing for every chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you. I need reviews for better (longer) chapters! Please vote on my poll, I'm pretty much determined on what I'm going to do, but I wanna see what my readers think. So, please review… I might cry if I don't get any! **

**Drama Class**

College was just like a normal school. We had classes, projects, clubs and regular school activities. I signed up for the drama class and chorus and tried to be as friendly as possible to every student, always keeping my thirst at bay. As for Fred… We had disappeared into the crowd before he had arrived, leaving him standing where we used to stand, puzzled and confused. I called Emily on a daily basis; she was doing much better now with her thirst. She was actually attempting to hunt animals!

"Ms. Johnson." Professor Bond's voice cut through the silence like a whip. I jumped and glanced around guiltily. How could I be lost in thought in Drama class, my favorite class?

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked, my posture straight, no blush (I couldn't blush) betraying my embarrassment.

"I asked you if you were trying out for Wicked? The traveling show? They're holding auditions in Nashville. I thought you should go, since your talent is so apparent." She sniffed. "Apparently you could care less. I should never have asked."

"No! I'd love to try out! That's actually what I was thinking about… Who do you think I should try out for, Professor?" I fibbed quickly, ecstatic at the news. Andrew grinned at me, a wide happy grin.

"I think you are more of an Elphaba than a Glinda… Let's hear you sing a few notes." I nodded obediently, rose out of my desk gracefully, and made my way towards the stage. Professor Charlotte Bond pulled out a CD and popped it into the CD player.

"How about No Good Deed? Or the Wizard and I? Which one do you prefer, Catherine?"

"Umm…" I stood center stage, my toes grasping the edge of the stage. Below me was the orchestra pit and ahead of me was the audience. I was in heaven. Give me an audience and a musical, and I would be the happiest vampire alive. "Can I do No Good Deed, please?"

"Of course, Miss Catherine! Of course!" She messed with the CD player for a couple of minutes, trying to find the correct track. Savannah, a girl in most of my classes that I had become friends with, flashed a smile and the thumbs up at me. I grinned in reply, locking green eyes with a warm brown.

"Whenever you're ready." I nodded at the professor and took a deep breath.

_Fiyero! Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

_What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

_Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!!_

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!_

The words flowed out of my mouth, coming easier than I thought they would. I sang the song pitch perfect and confidently, striding around the stage in full Elphaba-character mode. I caught her character and her distressed, angry feelings with ease. I smiled and bowed when the song ended, acutely aware that half the student body was crowded into the theater.

"Well, well… Miss Catherine, it appears Broadway is in your future." Professor Bond congratulated me. "If you don't mind traveling to New York, they're holding auditions for New York show there… With a voice like yours, you are better suited to Broadway, not traveling shows." I was staggered by the praise. Before I could reply, a bone-chilling scream echoed though the auditorium.

**A/N: Review and I update. I want at least five, though ten would be awesome. Please? It would really make me loads happier! So, press the button that says review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! I couldn't resist updating, even though I only got two reviews…. So, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Discovery**

I reacted instinctively, leaping off of the stage at inhuman speed and sprinting towards the scream. Andrew grabbed my arm as I flew past, just a blur to human eyes. I slowed at his touch, remembering the charade of being human. Andrew shook his head slightly, a silent reprimand. I was lucky the attention had been turned away from me. Or so I thought. I hadn't seen Fred watching me, watching for my reaction.

Our dating history wasn't elaborate. We'd met on a jazz band/choral ensemble trip to Chicago. I had just gotten done singing with the rest of the ensemble and we were leaving the stage to wild cheering and cries for an encore. I wasn't paying any attention when I quite literally ran into Fred. I'd apologized to him repeatedly, while he stared at me bemusedly. We became close friends, and, without acknowledging it, started dating. That had been five years ago. Three years ago I became a vampire. I knew the Cullen's wondered why I preferred Andrew to Fred. I honestly didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that Andrew understood my pain, loved me for myself, and didn't force himself on me. Of course, Fred didn't do any of that, but he would die and I would be forever sixteen. And under no circumstances was I about to make Fred a vampire.

******

I watched Mel closely. She had almost given us away, leaping off the stage at full vampire speed, but I'd caught her. She was lost in thought now, gazing into the distance, so she didn't see the professor pull a blushing student into the auditorium.

"This student thought it would be _funny_ to pull a prank. She was responsible for the screaming." Bond's voice was laced with disapproval. Thunder rumbled outside, loud and threatening, backing her words up.

Rain pattered on the roof, growing stronger with every second. Mel was still absorbed in her thoughts, holding my hand loosely. She started suddenly, looking out of the window in surprise and… _fear_? Was that fear in her eyes? She vanished from the room as mayhem erupted.

*******

I was lost in distant memories when I familiar scent wafted through the open doors, blown in along with bucketfuls of rain. When the scent of human blood entered the room, (**A/N: Her sense of smell is unusually strong, which is why Andrew didn't smell anything) **I pulled free from Andrew's grasp and dashed out of the room. The rain drenched my body and I automatically froze, relaxing, as the water washed away my human disguise. The red in my hair was washed away, replaced by a deep black, and my hair lengthened, coming to rest at my waist. I felt my eyes change from green to amber, and felt the disorienting sensation of shrinking a few inches. When I was back to my normal appearance I started running, following the scent of terror Emily was causing.

*************************************

_Blood… That was all I could smell and all I could hear was the pulsing of human blood. The scent was delicious, overwhelming my senses with desire, pushing away all thoughts of my visit to see Melody. I sank my teeth into the trembling student's neck, feeling her body go limp as I drained her body of blood. My thirst was not yet sated. The courtyard was scattered with bodies the bodies of students, teachers, friends, and visiting family, all of whom I'd drained of blood. It had not been hard to kill the weak humans. I got to my feet quickly, following an especially tempting scent. _

**A/N: So? How did you like it? The italics were Emily's thoughts, in case you didn't know. The chapter was called Discovery since Em's pleasant visit (LOL) pretty much gave them away. More on Em's reign of terror next chapter! So please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the great reviews! For those who asked, yes, Mel's power does go away in rain or water. The idea comes from the amazing musical/book _Wicked _and Frank L. Baum's wonderful novel the _Wizard of Oz_. Both of which are wonderful! The musical is amazing, and I am obsessed with it. Emily's power won't pop up until later, as will Mel's second power. So, review, enjoy, and review! LOL! Oh… I've forgotten about Ms. Dawson. For those of you who are wondering what on earth happened to her, let's just say she went on a really long two year vacation in Isle Esme and that's why she's not here… Sound okay to you? Key to the next chapter (sorry this is really long) **Underlined is Fred. _Italics is Emily. _Normal is Mel. **Bold is Andrew or another Cullen vamp. **

**ENJOY! **

**Exposed**

I watched Catherine run at an amazing speed. She dashed out of the building and disappeared into the pounding rain. I followed her silently, convinced that I knew her from somewhere. The ring on her finger backed up my theory. Catherine was stopped a few yards outside of the auditorium door, relaxing in the rain, her features distorted. I started in surprise: Streaks of auburn were dripping down her back and Catherine's auburn hair was lengthening at an incredible speed, darkening as it lengthened to a deep black. Her hair stopped abruptly at her waist and I watched her shrink to a familiar height of five feet seven inches. Was it the Melody I knew? It couldn't be; this girl was too inhumanly beautiful. Her skin was pale, her figure slim, and her tread graceful. I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew they wouldn't be the clear, pure blue of before. Without warning the girl took of into the rain, following an invisible trail. Foolishly, I followed after her. 

~*~

Where was Emily going, and how did she escape the careful eyes of Carlisle and Esme? Alice and Jasper, I remembered as I followed the fresh scent of human blood, were doing the Harvard route again, while Rose and Emmett were vacationing in England. A fresh wave of blood drifted on the trail and I had to fight my thirst.

"Come on, Mel! You can do this!" I muttered, clenching my abnormally (for humans) pale hands into fists.

"MELOLDY!" I whirled around, teeth bared in a low growl.

"Relax! It's just me!" Andrew said from my right. I smiled, warmth bubbling up inside me at his appearance.

"How did Emily get here?" I asked, holding on to the warmth.

"She gave Carlisle, Esme, and Anne the slip while they were hunting. Alice didn't see her escape, and Jacob was preoccupied with Nessie." Andrew was tense, his eyes flicking from side to side, looking for Emily with all of his senses.

"Anne Dawson is back?" I was surprised.

"Yes, she came back two days ago." He opened his mouth to say more but I cut him off with an angry hiss.

"She's spilled more blood. Another student is dying." I concentrated harder. "She's in the near the French House." Andrew was gone in a flash. I crouched, prepared to follow, when a determined voice stopped me.

"What are you people? Are you even _human_?" Fred's voice asked, with barely a quiver.

"Fred," I said wearily. "Go back. You can't help, and I'm not going to answer your questions. Just go back."

"Melody?" His jaw dropped.

"No, I'm Hermione Granger." I answered sarcastically, letting my frustrated feelings show.

"But how? I saw you…"

"Fred! Go back!" Without another word I turned and followed Andrew into the rain.

~*~

_I knew they were following me, following the scent trail and the bodies scattered on the path. I could care less. All I cared about was blood and more blood. The scent trail I was following was evading me. I couldn't find it. And then, like the strike of lightning that struck ground a few feet away from me, I could smell the scent. It was right behind Mel's flowery scent. Grinning in pleasure, my prey visible, I stepped forward, acting like the eight-year-old girl I was._

~*~

The little girl stepped towards me, drenched in rain, eyes downcast with tears sliding from the half-closed lids. She too was stunningly beautiful, with curly blonde hair and small, porcelain doll features, like the Madame Alexander dolls Melody collected. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, stepping forwards. 

"I can't find my sister!" She wailed. I dimly recognized her features, but the girl I remembered had a smiling face and never cried.

"It's alight." I soothed. "She probably got lost in the rain." Trustingly, the little girl put a cold hand in my warm one. She faced me and I knelt on the soggy ground. Smiling in a sinister way, she stepped forward a small, hesitant step and placed her cool lips on my neck and bit down. 

~*~

"**NO! Emily! What are you doing?" I froze, listening to Mel's thoughts. Bella and I had been close by Sewanee, Tennessee when Carlisle had called, telling us about Emily's escape. We were in the Sewanee campus now, looking for Emily, and that's when I heard Mel's anguished thoughts, chaotic as they were, they helped me find her. **

**_No… Stay away from Fred! What is it with vampires and Fred? Don't kill him! I've gotta do something! But what? Oh God… I can't watch… The thirst… I'm so thirsty… Just a sip… No! That's Fred out there, Mel! Oh God… I can't take this! _**

**She sobbed then, by now I was close enough to see and hear her. She was standing in the fringe of the trees, watching Emily drain Fred's blood. She was frozen in a paradox of pain and intense desire. Lightning flashed threateningly and thunder grumbled, barely masking Fred's scream. Andrew appeared by Mel's side and I heard her jumbled thoughts calm as he led her away. Now, it was my turn. Time to save Fred. **

~*~

Not Fred… Not Fred… What was Emily thinking? How could she? She knew about what I felt for him, and that hadn't changed, even with my love for Andrew.

"Emily! Stay away from Fred!"

"It's too late, you can't save him now, Edward. I'm full anyway." There was a squelch as Fred's limp body collapsed on the muddy ground. "Make the choice: vampire or death? I've drained too much blood."

"NO!" I cried out, hating Emily with every fiber of my being. How could she do that to me?

"Make the choice Edward."

**A/N: Did you like it? Or was it my weakest chapter? Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I won't say as much as last time, but if this story doesn't "flow" it's because the Devil Wears Prada (Movie) is on, and it is the best movie ever (and G, not because of the Harry Potter seventh book manuscript, though that is a big reason why)! So, enjoy and please review!  
**

**Choice**

"Edward, make the choice." Emily's voice was high and cruel, as different from the Emily of my memory as humanely possible. "You've only got minutes left."

I was frozen in a state of shock, and only Andrew's loose grip kept me from dashing into the clearing. "Why would she do this to me?" My voice was a broken and defeated whisper.

"It's the bloodlust… The bloodlust." He answered without any conviction in his voice.

"No… She's trying to get back at me." I realized. "I made her a vampire, when in reality she was ready for death. I never was." I straightened my stooped shoulders and dropped Andrew's hand. "Edward can't make the wrong choice."

~*~

_1,000 miles away, Alice sat in a college classroom, barely listening to the Harvard professor. She stiffened suddenly and ran from the classroom, collapsing on the nearest bench. As if by magic, Jasper appeared by her side to hold her hand as the vision engulfed her. He sensed the emotions running through her mind, the terror, shock, fear, guilt, and grief. He felt them, but didn't understand them._

_Alice sat in uninterrupted silence after the vision had finished. It was one of the most vivid she had ever seen, and somehow she knew that no matter how hard she tried to prevent it, nothing would work. Fate had already decided the path the Cullen's were to tread. _

~*~

"Edward, make him a vampire." My voice was stronger than I felt. "Please. And then we have to leave. The Volturi will be here soon." I glanced around, smelling the spilt blood and crushing grief.

"Are you sure?" Edward was surprised; he ran a hand through tousled bronze hair, trying to read my thoughts. I thought of inconsequential things to block him. "Okay. If you're sure this won't cause you any grief…" Hesitantly, he bent down and bit Fred, who lay moaning on the damp grass.

"Time to go." I grabbed Emily's hand, fighting down a feeling of hatred. I would get my revenge for her later. We fled the college campus and headed back to Forks, Washington. There was no hint of the disaster that lay ahead.

~*~

_I watched the Cullen vampires leave, towing a transforming human with them. And the girl, the immortal child. This would interest the others greatly. They would believe me, above all others. After all, I was one of the oldest and most mature of the other vampires. Who would distrust me, when others were more prone to lying? I turned away from the college campus and headed to police headquarters. The police would get a call about this soon, and I needed to be there to be able to give the Volturi my report. The Cullen vampires were going to face our wrath, and I, __Guinevere, would be at their head. _

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry about that! But the big climax is coming up soon, so please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back! I can't remember when my last update was. If it was sometime last week, sorry for the long break. Without further ado, please read and review!**

**Waiting**

A year passed and Fred adapted to his new life with ease. The Volturi didn't come, didn't relieve the anxiety we felt, wondering when they would come and declare war. Our tempers were shorter now, as each day passed with no news about the Volturi. Alice and Jasper had disappeared a few weeks back; we voiced our concern, but on the whole we were glad to be rid of her depressing presence. Weeks had passed and she hadn't shown. Still, we didn't worry. Maybe she had gone to get help for the inevitable battle.

Andrew and I had grown apart, and I hated that. He said that ever since Fred had become one of us I had been different. He felt like he didn't know me anymore. Bella had told Jacob to take Nessie away, away from Forks, to somewhere safe from any threat of the Volturi. He had agreed readily and they had disappeared into the night, along with Anne Dawson, who had gone reluctantly at Bella's pleading.

"Will they come soon?" I wondered aloud. "It's been a year, and Em wasn't really discreet."

"It was bloodlust, get over it." Em replied from upstairs. I glanced at Andrew, who was sitting on the piano bench absentmindedly stroking the ivory keys to avoid looking at me. I sighed.

"I'm going out." There was no reply. "I'll be back." I picked up my jacket, not that I needed it, and headed out into the murky sunlight. I ran then, ran to the meadow that Edward and Bella frequented.

The meadow was perfectly circular and filled with all kinds of flowers. I collapsed on the grass and didn't move. I didn't notice the unfamiliar scent of another vampire, so I was startled when the vampire spoke.

"Hello, there, Melody." The voice was low, for a female vampire, and filled with polite disinterest, and tinged with a slight British accent. I looked up and recognized the vampire instantly.

Guinevere was tall and willowy with long honey-blonde hair and rosebud lips. She wore a tight-fitting black dress that flared subtly at her knees. Her face bore no emotion, only disinterest. I was struck by a sudden fear; since Guinevere had been transformed during the Dark Ages she had made her powers well known by becoming one of the Volturi. He powers were legendary and fear inspiring. Why? She could manipulate air pressure. With a flick of her wrist she could condense air and set in on fire. With a single dismissive glance, she could crush someone. Not only that, she could control what parts of the air burned.

I trembled in fear, wishing I had my iPhone with me. I really needed backup.

"Oh, scared are we?" Guinevere asked sardonically.

"No." I lied, wishing for Andrew's hand in mine.

"I won't kill you. Aro sent me. Told me to tell you that they are coming in about… oh… two weeks." She examined her nails, not looking at me once. "Emily needs to be destroyed. She's an immortal child, you know."

"She's my sister! You can't kill her!" No matter my feelings for Emily, I was always going to be her sister.

"What you were thinking, transforming her like that, _I'll_ never know." She continued without interruption. "Anyways, I've gotta go." Despite her cool demeanor I sensed a buried excitement. Guinevere loved her battles. "Alice is waiting for me to come back, you know. She decided to join the Volturi. As did Jasper." She tossed over her shoulder.

She left me sitting in the middle of the field, with a sense of numb dread settling in my core.

~*~

"**They fell for it! At least, Melody did. The others weren't with her." I was breathless with suppressed anticipation. This was what we had been waiting for: a chance to destroy the Cullen clan. No more would they get away with recruiting powerful vampires that we needed on our side. After the battle, we would recruit Edward and Alice to be on our side. We'd stake our claim to Andrew and Jasper. The rest we could dispose of. Melody was useless. We had no use of her power. The immortal child had no power, and Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme would be no help to us. Nessie and her werewolf would be destroyed, the filthy half-breeds. Victory was in the air.**

**"Excellent. We shall surround them in two days time." Aro said contentedly. "Good job, Gwin, dear." I smiled at him, displaying even, white teeth. Jane growled, disliking her fall from favor. **

**"Alice had a vision." Marcus said, looking at Aro. "Do we need to torture her to reveal its contents?"**

**"Bring her in!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands together. I watched, leaning against a pillar, as Alice was brought in, her hands bound in steel chains, her mouth gagged. She was weakened from weeks kept from blood, and her eyes were a bottomless black color. Felix removed the gag and she spat in his face. **

**"I'll never tell you what I saw!" She declared, glaring at me viciously. **

**"Yes, you will." I walked away from the pillar and stood in front of her, wiping dust of my dress. "Bring in Jasper!" I demanded. Dimitri rushed off and returned a few seconds later, Jasper struggling at his side.**

**Alice met his eyes for one brief second, a wordless question in her gaze. Jasper shook his head slightly. I deliberated. Aro could use his powers to see the vision, but lately he had been having problems with it. A person could easily lie now, and Aro would never know. So we resorted to torture, and then the hand to mind power Aro had. **

**"Do you want to tell us now? Or later?" I asked coolly, disinterestedly. **

**"Never." Alice replied, shooting one last long glance at Jasper. I nodded, and a second later, Jasper was being crushed by the air, a scream building in his throat. **

~*~

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! There's a major battle between Cullen and Volturi coming up sometime soon, and reviews will make it pop up faster! As for who dies, I refuse to tell you. I can only say that several major characters _will_ die. And the outcome of the battle? Wait and see! Please review! And the Broadway audition... If Mel surivives the battle, she will go on to audition for Broadway plays/musicals. I say if because I don't know which major characters will live and who will die. Every character I decide to save leads to a different story outcome... I'll have decided by the next update. :) **

**~Elphie**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back! Sooner than expected, but what is one to do when there is no homework? Same drill as usual: please read and review, and for the disclaimer I've been forgetting… I own nothing. Just the characters that I created. Enjoy!  
**

**Surprise**

Alice struggled in Felix's grasp, trying uselessly to get to the now screaming Jasper. I watched coolly, satisfaction rising in my chest. To tease the girl I set fire to the air, inches away from Jasper's writhing body. Alice collapsed on the ground.

"Alright! Alright!" She sobbed, relenting, desperate to save her soul mate. She avoided Jasper's eyes. "I'll tell you everything." Mustering up her courage, she began.

~*~

We waited. We were aghast that Alice and Jasper had been abducted from under our noses. We knew why they wanted Alice: her visions. Jasper was needed in case Alice refused to tell her visions. Whether or not they were still alive was debatable.

"Tanya." Carlisle had finally made contact with Tanya's clan, two days later. We needed their help. He spoke quickly and quietly, explaining our dilemma.

"No, the wolves aren't helping. They'd rather keep to themselves this battle." A pause. "Tanya, please. We need the help. There are only ten of us!" His tone became more desperate. "Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Andrew, Mel, Emily, Fred, and me." Another, longer pause. "They kidnapped Alice and Jasper." His voice was bleak. I tensed from my position on the couch. Surely the Denali clan would help us!

"I understand. This may be… Never mind. Take care of Renesmee if we fail." He hung up, looking lost and desolate. He raised his bowed head and met Esme's head. "They don't want to help." Edward hissed, pulling Bella to him protectively. Emmett was silent, for once, stroking Rose's trembling back. Rose looked miserable, had she been human her eyes would have been red and swollen from tears.

"What will we do?" Emily whispered from the top of the stairs, sounding more like an eight-year-old than usual. Fred sat next to her, stroking her silky blonde hair.

"We wait. Maybe the pack will change their minds. We'll be ready when the arrive." Carlisle answered. Emily opened her mouth to reply when a strange look crossed her face. Her eyes went out of focus; looking at something only she could see. Edward looked up, confusion and hope lighting his amber eyes.

"They're coming." She whispered. "Coming now. They meant it to be a surprise attack." We stared at her in shock: could my little sister see the future, like Alice?

"No. Edward, get out of my head. I could never see the future before." Emily answered.

"Emily, no one said anything." I ventured, looking around the airy room for Andrew.

"Edward did!" Emily pointed to where Edward sat next to the grand piano, Bella on his lap. He met my eyes evenly.

"I asked her mentally if she's ever seen the future before. It was a test." He explained. "Emily can absorb other people's powers. It's very rare, but the power she absorbs is a weaker version of the owner's power. She can only absorb two powers. When one fades away, she can find another to use."

Silence echoed around the room, interrupted by a low chuckle.

"Well, well. It seems the immortal child does have some use. We might spare her." Guinevere sauntered through the door, looking at our flabbergasted expressions. "What? Did you not expect to see me?"

"Get out." Andrew appeared at my side, a fierce expression on his usually warm face. "We don't need a battle."

"Well, I've been thirsting for one."

"Get out." Andrew's voice was low and menacing, slicing through the tense air like a whip.

"Meet you in the baseball field! If you don't show, Forks won't have much of a population left." She smiled angelically, and, with a flirtatious flip of her hair, strolled out of the room.

"We have to go." The bell-like voice was Bella's. I knew that she was thinking of her human friends. Human friends of hers that had family here, that could be in Forks to visit with family. Edward nodded minutely.

"Of course we'll go." Carlisle made eye contact with every member of our family. "We'll go down fighting."

~*~

_I'm scared, more scared than I've ever been in my entire life. I know I'm not wholly accepted in this clan, this family. More than one vampire holds a grudge against me. They may appear to love me on the outside, but I know the truth. I can only hope that I live through this battle, live to tell everyone that I'm not perfect, live to ask for forgiveness. Somehow, though, I feel like I won't. A feeling deep in my gut tells me that I won't be alive much longer. Oh, God, let me live, I pray silently as the baseball field appears on the horizon. Let me live. _

_~*~_

**A/N: There you go! An update! I hope you enjoyed it… Virtual cookies to all who figure out whose point of view it is at the very end! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I updated a few hours ago and I want to update again! :D this will be the last update of the day, though!  
To Bella: Thank you so much for that very sweet review! That means a lot to me! I'm really glad you like the story, and thanks for recommending it! **

**So, please review, and enjoy! **

**Preparing for Battle**

_I can see them now, I can see the Volturi, lining up to kill us. I know we all die; I know that there is no hope for survival. How? The vision I had. Unless… But I don't dare think of it. I shudder away from the thought, a dream from my human life echoing through the large spaces of my vampire mind: we are climbing up Everest, Mel, Dad, Mom, and several other family members and family friends and I. I am ahead of the group. I feel immortal and tireless; my young body not tiring as easily as everyone else's. I reach the summit and throw my arms up, gazing at the majestic view. I'm on top of the world. Worry gnaws at me after a few minutes: No one else has made it to the top. I turn my back on the royal view and trudge back to the edge, intending to see where everyone is. I stagger back with a gasp. Slowly, hesitantly, I climb down the cliff. Everyone is spread-eagled on their backs; blue lips, pale and cold skin, red fingers. I always look at the eyes last, the wide, glassy, sightless eyes. I collapse on the ground, sobbing. I am all alone, there is no one left alive, though I shake every person, sob out their names, slap their faces. I am sobbing alone on the mountain when the dream ends, leaving me with a sense of great loneliness. The dream reminds me of the present, but I know that I hold the key to changing the course of the battle. The question still hovers in my mind: do I have the courage to do what only I can do?_

**~*~**

We face the Volturi, wary and frightened. There are no jokes, no laughs, no playful bantering. This is real, and this could, would, be our end. We were pitifully outnumbered: ten against thirty. It would be a miracle if we all survived.

"Andrew…" I placed a small, delicate hand against his sleek cheek. "Forgive me? Please?"

"Yes," He caught my hand in his and we gazed into our eyes in an immeasurable moment. The moment was broken by Esme's startled gasp.

"No…" She lurched forwards, held back only by Carlisle's and Edward's grip. I searched through the Volturi, trying to see what frightened Esme. Understanding, and horror, hit me like a metal fist to the stomach. Alice looked weak and tired, the bags under eyes larger and darker than normal. She was defeated, shoulders slumped, eyes with no sign of hope in them. Next to her, in a bag, was what remained of Jasper. His hair spilled over the top. I collapsed on my knees, dragging Andrew down with me. "No! Not Jasper!" I shouted. I struggled free of Andrew's arms and ran into battle, a snarl ripping out of my mouth. The Volturi scum were going to die. I heard the Cullens running after me, yelling challenges to the sky.

"FOR JASPER!"

**A/N: The battle officially begins in the next chapter! Sorry, Jasper fans! He had to die. I'm so sorry! Keep reading to the end, please! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! Only three more chapters before the story's end! Let the battle begin! Please review!  
**

**Love is a Battlefield **

I swerved towards Alice, barely aware that Emily was trotting after me, her face a confused mask. Shouts and cries echoed up and down the field as the Cullens collided with the Volturi.

"Alice, you've got to help us! Please!" She looked up at me slowly, her eyes lost and defeated. There is no hope, no smile, and no cheekiness glinting in her black eyes. The Alice we knew was gone; perhaps forever. "Please." I beg in a broken whisper. I start as Emily tugs on my sleeve.

"Mel…" She swallows nervously. "I…I need to tell you something."

I crouch down next to the small girl, reading the nervousness in her small, jerky movements and frightened, wary gaze. "Yes?" She opens her mouth, closes it, and opens it again.

"Melody, I had a vision…" She began.

~*~

The Cullens are no match for us. Ten against the might of the mighty Volturi. I stand back, watching the battle commence. I feel no need to join the fray. When the battle is almost won I will step it. I bend down and smooth the silk of my loose and flowing dress. Today it is the color of ivory, clashing perfectly with my pale skin. The neckline is low and revealing and a large emerald necklace adorns my neck. I watch as Melody talks to Alice and her sister, the immortal child.

The girl, Emily, is talking to Melody, a pained expression on her face. The sounds of battle mask the words she speaks. Melody straightens up after a few minutes, shock written on her face. Then a series of emotions flash across her face: anger, fear, regret, betrayal, love, and anger again. With a swift movement she decapitates her sister. My jaw drops. "No…" I smile suddenly. "That was a mistake on their part."

"I am surprised! It seems the great Guin does have emotions!" Felix saunters up to me and slides a hand around my waist. I lean into his touch, a smirk on my face.

"Melody has killed her sister." I inform him. "That would shock anyone."

"Stay here." He orders. "It's time to kill the girl."

~*~

The sheer force of the Volturi overwhelms us; there is no hope in heaven of all of us escaping, let alone anyone living. My shield is useless; I can't protect the Cullen's from Jane and Alec. I'm forced to join the battle, and I give it everything I've got. Fur brushes my leg and I whirl around, growling. I relax when I see Jacob and Anne. "Where's Nessie?" I shout.

"She's with Tanya." I nod my thanks to Anne and give Jake a quick hug. "You're the best," I whisper in his ear. He grins and disappears into the fray. A vampire comesat me and I dodge out of the way. I leap onto her unprotected back and draw my lips along her neck. 'My first kill…' I think as I demolish the body.

Soon enough more vampires come and all thoughts on the outcome of the battle are lost in the fire of battle.

~*~

I stare at Emily's broken body, regret and anger coursing through my veins. Alice stares at me, a trace of shock in her eyes. I open my mouth to tell her everything when Bella's horrified screaming fills the air. "NO!" She shouts repeatedly. I lift my gaze and hone in to her voice. She's cradling Edward's body in her arms, a heartbroken expression on her face. I see Guinevere openly smirking at Bella, one arm wrapped protectively around Felix's waist. Anne was horrified, but her gaze wasn't on Edward and Bella; it was focused on Aro. Aro was standing next to a petite figure. A figure with bronze hair and warm chocolate eyes. I inhale sharply. How did the Volturi get Nessie? My eyes flickered between Aro and Felix. I couldn't decide who to attack first.

~*~

I watched as Melody barreled out of the trees and straight towards Felix. I step out of her way, leaving Felix on his own. He grinned, revealing perfect teeth. "Bring it." He muttered, sinking into a crouch.

They collided with the sound of crashing boulders, each struggling for a grip that would kill the others. Long minutes ticked by and no signs of a winner appeared.

I sat on the ground daintily, an indifferent mask on my face. Melody grunted and I blinked. For just a moment I had seen two Melodys. I shook my head. That couldn't be right. I watch, the darkening sky bothering me little. Melody's form wavered again and then there were two of her, each attacking Felix. He never stood a chance. He was dead a few short seconds later.

~*~

The battle raged through the night. We were winning at first, bringing down Volturi guards by the second. But as the night deepened around us, we began to suffer. Rosalie was the next to go down, brought down by Jane and Demetri. Esme was killed soon afterwards. A few hours later and only Alice, Bella, Emmett, and I were still alive. Nessie was sucked dry by a delighted Aro, effectively ruining Bella's life. Jacob had died a few minutes later, whether because of the grief, or anger, he had tried to kill Aro with no success. Only a few Volturi guards remained, Guinevere among them, but they still outnumbered us ten to one. Even with my cloning ability there was no way to win this. We would all die.

"Emmett." Emmett comes to my side, a dull look in his eyes. "I'm taking down Aro. Will you kill Jane?" I avoid mentioning Andrew or Rosalie's name. If I don't tune out the grief I will go mad. "Please?" I take a steadying breath. Emmett nods and goes to Jane. I send a quick prayer and dash to Aro. This would be his last fight.

~*~

_Grief. It taints the air, and hovers over everyone affected by it. We've lost so much in so little time. How could we all die? And to have the notion of surviving… The very thought is ludicrous. But I am in the fray, fighting for survival. Why I joined, I'll never know. But I do know that I could never have sat and watched my family being slaughtered. I can see Melody now. She's fighting Aro, and appears to be winning. Rage radiates from her in waves, while joviality whirls in eddies around the older vampire. He swipes at Mel, and I flinch, praying that she won't die. But she ducks and leaps onto his back. He dislodges her and swipes out again, this time hitting her. She staggers back, revealing her teeth in her grimace. I flit over to help her. Aro doesn't notice me. I wink half-heartedly at Mel and latch onto Aro's back. I drag my teeth across my neck, and he is dead._

~*~

By morning more of the Volturi are defeated. The three leaders are dead and burning, along with most of their guard. Guinevere is eluding our clutches, taunting me, bringing up Emily and Andrew.

By afternoon, I am the only Cullen left. The other Volturi guards have fled, leaving me with Guinevere. She circled me, an apathetic mask on her face. She flicks her wrist, and suddenly the air is crushing me. I struggle to breathe, to get air, to be able to escape, but it is useless.

"Now you'll feel pain!" She calls to me, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I snarl, refusing to scream, though every particle in my body longs to. The world is going black, and I see fire out of the corner of my eye. The realization that I'm going to die frightens me, but it's no more than I deserve. I killed my sister. I hang my head, the pain dulling momentarily. I see a copy of myself sneaking up on the unaware Guinevere. The fire draws closer, allowing me to feel its heat.

"Oh God…" I murmur. Then the fire is on me and it is pain beyond pain. The last thing I am aware of is my clone attacking the triumphant Guinevere.

**A/N: First off, I'm sorry that the story switches randomly from past to present tense. I really am. I'm reading Rebel Angels (part of the amazing Gemma Doyle trilogy) and that is written in present tense. So yes, its screwed up my writing. It'll be better, hopefully, by the next update. And this was probably my weakest chapter. I don't do battles. That is not my strongest part in writing. Sorry. Please review, and constructive criticism only! Have a great weekend! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, again! For those of you that got confused: what Emily told Melody _will _be cleared up in this chapter. And for those who wanted to know: every Cullen, including Nessie, Anne, Andrew, and Jacob, died in the battle. Most of the Volturi either a) died or b) fled the battle. Yes, Melody died, along with the mighty Guinevere. I really liked her, but Guin turning good wasn't a remote possibility. She had to go. So, please review! One more chapter after this one! **

**The Forest**

I sat up groggily, rubbing my head, willing a pounding headache to disappear. I felt weird, almost human. Every breath was needed, and I could feel a strong heartbeat, which wasn't normal for vampires. I blinked opened my eyes, looking around the small clearing. Evergreen trees ringed the clearing and a lone apple tree stood in the center. The light from a setting sun washed over the clearing, bathing it in a rosy hue. Tall grass tickled my legs in smooth, rhythmic strokes. It was very relaxing.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye, and I tensed automatically.

"Melody?" Bella called. I relaxed and strode towards her.

"Bella!" I embraced her, glad, at least, to have a sister in this strange place. "Do you know where we are?" I asked her. She pondered that as I ran my gaze up and down her body, wondering why she looked different. It hit me when she spoke. She was still inhumanly beautiful, like all vampires were, but the beauty had been transferred to a human appearance. But, like it was with vampires, no human could ever hope to attain that beauty. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and a faint flush colored her cheeks.

"I have no idea. I just remember Marcus coming towards me, then… nothing…" Her voice, deeper, but still melodic, trailed off and a hesitant look entered her eyes.

"So you don't know where we are, either?" Rosalie's harmonic voice called out. Like Bella and me, she had that same human, yet inhuman, beauty. Her eyes were the color of a calm sea, and her skin was tanner than the vampire norm. "And why do we look human?"

"I feel more human, too." Esme spoke up from behind Rose. Emily and Alice grasped her hands. Emily was smiling at me, a small, triumphant smile.

"We won!" She whispered. I smiled at her, tears streaming thick and fast down my face. I ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug, whispering "sorry" over and over.

"It's alright. You had to do it." She rubbed my back with a warm hand. "I had a vision." She announced to the rest of the Cullens that were present. "Since I was the cause of this battle, being an immortal child and all, I had to die for success. I saw two paths. If I lived, we all died. If I died, we still lived."

"But we're… not really alive…. I mean, unless this is somewhere in the world…" Rose was the first to break the silence. She glanced around, starting when Anne and Renesmee appeared at our sides.

"You are alive." An ethereal voice intruded on the clearing, speaking with a calm assurance that thundered over our heads and echoed in the trees.

"How?" I asked in a wavering voice, wiping my eyes. "I died, I know I did. And I saw… I saw everyone else die."

"Think back on your past lives. As vampires." There was a slight pause. "Did any of you act like normal vampires, vampires that killed for blood, and lived their days in a haze of bloodlust?"

"No." We spoke as one. "We killed animals for blood, anything to avoid killing humans."

"Even if, at first, we hunted humans when our resistance wavered." Alice said softly.

"That is why I am giving all of you a second chance." The speaker stepped out of the tree as she spoke, and we all gasped. She was slight, with wavy hair the color of melted gold. Her face was exquisitely beautiful and her eyes were the color of a setting sun.

"A second chance?" Rosalie sounded hopeful.

"Yes. You will start your lives over as humans. You will have a strong recollection of your vampire years, and a weakened version of your powers."  
"What do you mean by start our lives over?" Bella asked, curious.

"You're nineteen, right?" Bella nodded. "You will live as a human and your next birthday will be your twentieth."

"So we can have children?" Rosalie demanded, her eyes wild with hope.

The strange woman chuckled. It had been Rose's only dream. She wanted to have children, and this would make her day. "I bid you all farewell." She placed her cool palms on our cheeks and kissed our foreheads. "Live your life again, rejoice in your victory." The clearing shimmered, and a welcoming darkness fell across our vision like a thick, black curtain.

~*~

I opened my eyes and glanced around. The world was dimmer somehow, without vampire eyes to strengthen the colors, smells, and sounds. I heard Bella shouting Edward's name, and his deep chuckle. I glanced around, searching for Andrew. He stepped into my field of vision, wearing the usual turtleneck and jeans.

I rushed into his arms, a smile spreading on my lips. "Andrew!" I murmured.

"Mel…" He sighed my name into my messy black hair. I felt a pair of small arms encircle my waist and knew it was Emily. We were whole again, the Cullens were reunited and we could live again the life we'd always wanted.

I heard Alice's excited squeal and smiled. She'd found her Jasper, and at the same time, made her broken soul whole again.

It was a new dawn. In a sense, a dawn of a new life.

**A/N: I hope you liked that, and that it answered all of your questions. The epilogue follows next! It will give a brief overview of the Cullen's lives and will focus mainly on Mel, Andrew and Emily. Please review!!**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: The end of the story… Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and I hope that this ties up all loose ends! I had a great time writing this story and I love my characters! Without further ado, here is the epilogue!!**

**Epilogue**

We had been human for four years now, and it was a new experience. Carlisle and Esme had moved to Volterra to take over the fallen Volturi's palace. The ruled peaceably, with both humans and vampires. They had a son, Ethan, meaning _strong_, who was the oldest at four, and a daughter, Eva, meaning _life_, the youngest at two. They were beautiful, the kind of beauty we would always possess, even near death.

Rosalie and Emmett lived in London, happy to be human. Rose was expecting her first child, and her joy lit of the air every time she made contact with us. Her first child was to be a girl, and she was to be named Lyra, Greek for Lyre. Another name planned was Laetitia, Latin for Joy. The couple was overjoyed, and made a point to call or visit often with updates. An official wedding was planned for after Lyra/Laetitia's birth.

Alice and Jasper had moved to New York. Alice was earning popularity with her amazing works of art, and sent us copies of her painted masterpieces. New York raved over her natural talent, and soon it started spreading to other parts of the States, and after a while she became known worldwide.

Edward and Bella took Jasper and a 16-year-old Nessie to the sunniest place they could find: Hawaii. Edward became a world-famous composer, but didn't plan on giving Bella's Lullaby to the public anytime soon. Bella was expecting a second child, and she glowed with excitement. Nessie spent all her time with her fully human boyfriend, Jacob Black.

And Andrew, Emily, and I?

Life was good for us.

~*~

_One Year Earlier_

I stepped into the large room and closed the door, shutting off all sounds from the busy New York City streets. Three people sat at a long table, shuffling papers and conversing in low whispers. I recognized Stephen Schwartz, the man who had written the music and lyrics for _Wicked_, by his kind face and light brown hair. I assumed the man with the shock of white hair that sat to his left was the director. He had a stern face that occasionally cracked into a bright smile that lightened his features considerably. The woman next to Mr. Schwartz had me staring in amazement, more so than when I saw Stephen sitting there. Idina Menzel was chatting animatedly to the director, who would be introduced as Mr. Robert Moore. I shook my head and smoothed my dress pants and straightened my purple shirt, clearing away my nerves.

The walk to the table seemed immeasurably long, but I finally made it there. I handed my sheet to Mr. Schwartz and backed to the center of the room.

"Your name?" Mr. Schwartz asked, examining my sheet.

"Melody. Melody Hunter Cullen." I answered, my voice stronger than I had expected.

"Are you related to Edward and Alice Cullen?" Idina asked, flashing me a friendly smile.

"Yes, I'm their sister-in-law." At their confused glances, I continued. "I'm marrying their brother, Andrew."

"Oh! I do love a wedding! When?" Idina gushed. My hand dropped automatically to my stomach.

"Next summer in July." I answered. Idina followed my gaze and grinned.

"Got a little one on the way?" Before I could answer, Stephen cleared his throat.

"Tell us about yourself, please."

"I was in a car crash when I was sixteen, four years ago," Technically, since we had only started aging four years ago. "Only my sister and I survived. I was present at the Sewanee massacre, and I love Queen! I've seen Wicked several times, and I am a huge fan of Broadway." I smiled, inwardly hoping that I seemed confident.

"And you're trying out for the role of Elphaba, right?" The director checked.

"Yes." He held out a script and I took it, scanning over the lines quickly.

"Idina will read Glinda." He uncapped a pen and looked at me expectantly.

~*~

After I had read, I sang "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from Phantom of the Opera. I was proud of myself, the lines felt natural and the song flowed from my lips. Idina was visibly amazed and Mr. Moore looked proud. Stephen didn't stop smiling.

"Very, very good. We'll post a cast list in a few months." My smile didn't falter. It seemed they were swamped with auditions. I could wait. "Have a great day."

"Bye!" I waved and stepped out of the room, Idina's number on a slip in my pocket.

~*~

_Present Day_

I carried my little girl on my hip, singing lullabies to her and drinking from an ice-cold Snapple. Andrew was at the hospital, and Emily was at school. I was home alone with our cat, Lupin, and our daughter, Christine, named after my mother.  
Christine giggled and pulled on a lock of my hair. I grinned and maneuvered out of the door, being careful not to bang her head. We lived in the suburbs of NYC, but I still planned on moving to Colorado to ski and hike if I didn't make the musical. I sipped some Snapple as I made my way over to the mailbox. Cars rushed by on the busy streets and laughter filled the air.

Most of the mail was addressed to Andrew, and two letters were for me. I opened one absently, not noticing who had sent it, and read it again. And again. The Snapple bottle, empty, slipped from numb fingers, and only luck kept Christine on my hip.

I had made Wicked. I was going to be performing in the award winning show. I grinned, ecstatic, and danced around the lawn, twirling Chrissy through the air. My dreams were being fulfilled. As the song went, I really couldn't be happier.

**A/N: What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please review and let me know! Thanks for sticking with me through this! I won't be writing any other stories on here soon, since I really want to focus on an independent story. Happy Singles Awareness Day! (As of next week on Friday.) Otherwise known as Valentine's Day!**

**~Elphie**


End file.
